hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
THG's 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG - 100 Year Series)
The 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average, nearly hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season, the third above-average season in a row since 2003 due to a weak La Nina. The 2005 season featured the most destructive storm to hit North Carolina since hurricane Hazel of 1954, as well as the first season to begin a seven-year streak of no category five hurricanes. In early May, the season's first named storm formed, Arlene, which was a minimal tropical storm that caused the season's first fatalities when a rip current killed a man in Florida. Warmer than average sea temperatures and below-average shear which is indicative of a La Nina type season allowed for an above average season to take hold, featuring 18 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Most of the season's activity stayed out to sea due to a dominant trough pattern over the east coast, resulting in cool and wet conditions. The 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season began on June 1, and lasted until November 30, but storms can form at any time of the year including preseason, as evidenced by the May 4th formation of tropical storm Arlene. Seasonal Forecasts Forecasts of hurricane activity are issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane expert William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU), and separately by forecasters with the U.S. Government's National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA). Prior to and during the 2005 season, Gray issued three forecasts, each time increasing the predicted level of activity. The NOAA issued two forecasts, one before the season and one during the season, which the second forecast had called for a nearly hyperactive season. By the end of the season, activity was closest to the second forecast issued by NOAA during the season. Preseason forecasts On December 2nd, 2004, Gray's team issued their first extended-range outlook for the 2005 season, predicting a below average season due to present El Nino conditions at the time. However, by January, the El Nino had rapidly faded away. In addition, they forecasted a below average number of hurricanes striking the East coast and the Florida Peninsula. Forecasts were for activity to be slightly less than the 2004 season. Midseason outlook Systems ImageSize = width:799 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2017 till:10/05/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:27/05/2017 till:06/06/2017 color:C2 text:Bret from:25/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:03/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:Dennis from:01/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:C3 text:Emily from:15/08/2017 till:24/08/2017 color:C4 text:Franklin from:17/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:31/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C4 text:Harvey barset:break barset:break barset:break barset:break from:08/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:TS text:Irene from:09/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:TD text:Ten from:16/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:25/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C1 text:Katrina from:11/10/2017 till:26/10/2017 color:C2 text:Lee from:12/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:TS text:Maria from:17/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:29/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C1 text:Ophelia barset:break from:12/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:TS text:Philippe from:03/12/2017 till:09/12/2017 color:TS text:Rita from:16/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:TS text:Stan barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(From the" pos:(672,23) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" May On May 4th, Tropical Storm Arlene formed near the Bahamas but did not make landfall on any of the islands. Tropical Storm Arlene was the only named storm to form in May, and the only storm to form until Hurricane Bret developed from a disturbance in the Caribbean in July. Hurricane Bret caused the season's first damage, impacting Jamaica and parts of southern Cuba and causing some inland flooding. Bret caused six deaths, traversing over Cuba before veering right out to sea and dissipating July and August In mid-July, Hurricane Bret caused the season's first damage, impacting Jamaica and parts of southern Cuba and causing some inland flooding. Bret caused six deaths, traversing over Cuba before veering right out to sea and dissipating over the Atlantic ocean. Activity began to dramatically ramp up towards the end of July and into August; July featuring the formation of Emily, the season's first major hurricane. Emily was a low end category four hurricane, but stayed out to sea. Emily indirectly caused one death, and no damage. Hurricane Franklin was a category two hurricane that struck Bermuda at full force, killing 16 people and causing about $750,000 in damages. The month of August started off very active. Tropical Storm Gert was a high end tropical storm that impacted the U.S Northeast coast and Mid-Atlantic, killing five people and causing $65 million (2005 USD) in damages. September October and November Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons